Low Fat
by Feisha
Summary: The King of Maraqua is toyed by a maid. ONESHOT.


**I don't own Neopets.**

At late midnight, the king of Maraqua woke up and was absolutely terrified to find his throat aching for something to drink.

He had drunk all the milk there was in Kelp, after all. Wouldn't you be scared? I thought so.

"I WANT MILK!" He announced, striking a embarassing pose.

"All the maids are asleep," Caylis informed him bitterly. "Now, stop waking me up."

He left the room. "Sorry. Sheesh."

The king entered a gigantic room built for all the maids in the maraquan palace.

The royal koi took a Blue Neopets Sixth Birthday Blower off a randomly placed shelf, and blew loudly.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Buuuu! Wake up everyone! Wake UUUUUP!" The man chanted in a singsong voice. He was happy to have finally found a way to get his milk without going through the refridgerator..

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake - "

"Be quiet!" A Maraquan acara hissed from a bed along the wall. She was extremely irritated.

"I WANT MILK!" the king repeated.

"Get it yourself, Kingy," she retorted. "I'm sleepy."

"I WANT MY MILK, AND I WANT IT NOW!" He cried angrily.

"I ALREADY SAID TO GO GET IT YOURSELF!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" He whined.

"I WILL FIRE YOU!" The king threatened.

"I'M QUITTING TOMORROW, ANYWAY. I DON'T CARE." The maid smirked.

"But..." He was in shock.

"Oh, just get it and I'll give you 1,000 neopoints." He grumbled.

"No." She grinned.

"1,500?"

"How pathetic, begging your own maid. No."

"2,000."

"Not interested."

"2,500." The king growled.

"Pity. I have that much in scales."

"3,000." The Maraquan king glared.

"I don't think so."

"3,500."

"Nah."

"4,000." He was past annoyed by now.

"I hope you're not as cheap as you seem."

"4,500."

She shook her head.

"5,000." He gritted out.

"Uh-uh."

"5,500!"

"Hm.."

"6,000."

"No."

"6,500."

"Nah."

"7,000."

"Sorry, but I don't think so."

"7,500."

"Pfft."

"8,000."

"Eh."

"8,500...?"

"Didn't I already say no?"

"9,000!"

"I'm afraid not."

"9,500!"

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Fine."

The acara swam to the kitchen.

"If it weren't for my reputation, I'd be throwing a hissy fit." The king sighed. "That's way too much for a single drink of milk that I could easily get by myself.." He shook his head. "I don't want to get up.. But then why did I come here... ?" Silence.

After several hours of waiting, he finally yelled, "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!?!"

"Nothing." A malicious grin played on her lips, but the king couldn't see her.

"Just hurry up. I'm dying of thirst." The king stated impatiently.

"Fine, fine, fine. Whatever." she sneered back.

Hour after hour passed. The king was drinking seawater in order to stay alive.

And the seawater was salty, nasty.. absolutely nauseating, and not worthy of being drunk by any Maraquan - even that absolutely stressful acara that was taking so long, the king swore he'd die before that nasty Maraquan maid even stepped near his room.

"Hurry up," He whined.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm still looking for it. Would you be so kind as to shut up for a few seconds?"

"You will definitely be banned from Maraqua by at least tomorrow."

"Fine. I really don't care." The maid replied casually, filing her nails. She knew exactly where the milk was, and she couldn't give up hours of torturing the exasperated king.

Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Take deeeeeeeeep breaths...

He was almost calm until the king heard muffled giggles from the next room as his breathing slowed down.

His face turned completely red with anger, and steam was coming out of his ears.

"Find the milk, I drink it, I'm happy, you go back to bed and sleep with 10,000 neopoints awaiting you..Hurry up!"

"You have a point..." She drawled. "..But, I'll do it the fun way!" She chirped happily, slowing down her pace even further.

After waiting another four or five.. maybe even nine hours, the Maraquan aisha finally entered the room with a carton of milk clasped in her fins.

"Here you go," she announced, handing over the carton.

Without even a single glance at the label, he drunk all of the container's contents.

"It's... it tastes... it's just... different." The king licked his lips again, trying to define the liquid.

"I ordered Kau Kau Farm Milk. What is this?" The king asked. "Oh no." He froze. "Did you poison it?"

"No, no." The acara waved a dismissive hand.

"Of course not. I would not dare. What, am I that untrustworthy?" The maraquan acara's jaw dropped unhappily, being the actress she was, it was displayed perfectly.

Then she smirked evilly.

"The only reason it tastes different," the maraquan maid snickered, " - is because it's low fat."


End file.
